Darkside Revolution
by Quest's Tails
Summary: The tables have been turned when the heroes and heroines lose their fights with the leaders of the major crime organizations. Now it is time for the dark leaders to lead, and only Arceus knows what chaos will follow. With the Heroes of Regions captured as well, there is no one to turn to that can save the world itself from the madness. Can the regions be saved?
1. The Tables Turn

A boy laid on his hands and knees across the field of brown striped with lines of white. Across from him stood a man, a look of triumph across his face as he slowly walked to the fallen boy. His suit of orange striking against the plain solid background. He stopped a few feet in front of the boy, his voice dark and commanding as he spoke:

"Kanto's hero has fallen it seems. It is time for the era of Rocket to take over." With a wave of his hand he summoned two grunts, ordering them to take the boy away. They grabbed the boy by both of his arms, and dragging him away. The boy's red hat fell to the ground, sitting in the dirt. The crime boss picked up the hat staring at it's front logo before tossing it off to the side.

"Let the Revolution begin," he said to the others who had watched the crushing victory.

* * *

A girl stood hand in hand with a boy of the same age. Across from them stood a duo of red and blue. The one in blue bellowed, his laughter echoing across the battlefield. The red one winced at the laughter his partner made and quickly snapped at him.

"I get it, but could you bring it down a notch?"

"Why? The sea does not calm when you ask it, so why should my laughter. I'm surprised you're not celebrating too!"

The red one snorted, then turned towards the fallen trainers across from them. "Sorry guys," he said in mock sympathy, his voice smooth and cunning, "Hoenn no longer needs your protection." With a snap of his fingers grunts of blue and red came to take the two. The girl resisted bravely as she shouted at the grunts, struggling against their hard grip. The boy simply was led due to still being in a state of shock.

Archie laughed once more before turning to the video feed on the wall.

"That's two down Giovanni, who's next?"

* * *

A girl and a man stood across from each other on top of a high mountain. On either side of the man stood dragons of blue and pink in obedience of the victorious man. The girl stood paralyzed, her legs locked in place to where she stood. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered. The man slowly approached her, taking his time with each step he took. "Well," he spoke in a deep monotone voice, "the odds were against you from the start girl, you never had the power to beat one who was chosen to be a god." He then turned towards his fellow Galactic commanders.

"Jupiter, Saturn. Contact Giovanni and Ghetsis, tell them about our success and that we will be beginning the take over phase. Mars, take this girl back to the shuttle, place her in the brig. Understood?"

The three commanders saluted at the leader, then started to carry out their orders.

"A god indeed," Cyrus told himself as he stared at the mighty dragon pokemon under his control.

* * *

A boy of brown hair that was covered by a blue cap stood across a madman and a boy who was raised by the madman. "Are you satisfied?" The boy with the brown hair shouted across to the madman and the king, tears were streaming across the boys cheeks.

The young king stood unsure as he saw the boy's emotions, but before he could speak up the madman proceeded. "Quite so. It is time for pokemon to be put first instead of humanity and its needs that cause such pain to these innocent creatures." The madman, Ghetsis, turned towards the king. "That is what we want, right N?" The king once more stood unsure, before speaking up with his quiet voice that echoed throughout the chamber. "I believe that pokemon do need to be liberated, as Zekrom agrees, but I also believe we will need to put faith into the people of Unova to help heal these injured creatures." Ghetsis nodded at the young man, but under his farce of agreement was a glint of power; already planning out his real motive for the now conquered region.

"Guards, take him to the shuttle, everyone is expecting us."

And so it began.

**Greetings! I'm am trying something different, first fanfic for me, first pokemon fanfic specifically ^.^ I hope you enjoy this first chapter as I try to crank out new ones every so often, sorry if there is ever a delay, writer's block can only be resolved so easily ;) Review if you want to! I appreciate criticism, but I don't appreciate flames. Thank you guys have a good day!**


	2. A Disagreement in Power

It was the second largest meeting between leaders of a criminal organization ever. The first being the first time they met to discuss the idea of thwarting the heroes of the regions. Since you seem new to this, I might as well explain the setting for our story.

Set years after the first fall of Ghetsis and N, the villains decided that second chances had to be given. This is also before the story of Nate and Rosa, their own story comes later on in their own words.

The heroes who had defeated the bosses of the major crime organizations decided to form their own organization, the Heroes of Regions, to counteract the crime and remnants of their followers. They travelled across regions to seek out the rest of the various organizations and maintain peace throughout the pokemon world.

But as the crime bosses went underground, their anger and hate grew towards the Heroes of Regions, and one took notice of the similarity of emotions between them all. The madman Ghetsis first suggested a meeting with Giovanni until it gradually spread to all of the infamous leaders. Ghetsis was a twister of words, telling them how they all have attempted the same idea, to take over their home region, some even greater when he pointed out to Cyrus. But then he brought forth the proposal, that they all challenged the Heroes of Regions as a unified group. All of the infamous leaders joined together would be unstoppable idea on which they all agreed upon, some more compliant than others. Rules were set place that the destruction of the world was not a priority, greed and power had to be set aside if they wanted what they desired most.

The eradication of the Heroes of Regions.

So the plan was spun by Ghetsis and his words, describing every little idea in explicit detail. The heroes were to be taken into captivity, and they would all play out region by region around the same time to act quickly without raising too much suspicion before the trap would be set. They were confident, boosted by the dark emotions that drove them to the idea of destroying what they despised most.

So the time came for the bait to be lain, and the trap to be set. A anonymous challenge was sent to each Hero, along with a random threat to destroy a building or hold pokemon hostage. The heroes, who acted always for the good of the people, immediately set out to meet the anonymous threat.

The bait had been taken.

It was then that the leaders stepped out from the shadows, eager to avenge themselves. Giovanni was the first. If he had failed, then the plan would have fallen. But Giovanni's drive to destroy Red had been too great for the hero to overcome, and so he fell.

Gradually each region's original hero fell to the new power of the leaders. They were captured and finally all brought together, along with the leaders finally meeting once more.

And so the second largest meeting of leaders of a criminal organization began.

They all sat around a typical office table. They also sat within a large hovercraft, which had gradually flown across each regions until its arrival in Unova. Each time a stop was made, new passengers boarded.

Ghetsis was the first to speak, clearing his voice.

"So gentlemen, it seems we have proceeded smoothly as planned." There were nods of agreement across the table. A red-haired boy spoke up. "When do we get our regions Ghetsis?" All eyes were on Ghetsis who smiled at the boy in red. "Of course Maxie, I was getting to that." He then faced the rest of the leaders. "My next step in this plan does involve everyone getting what they want. We will now work our way back, starting in Unova, to take control over the regions. If we all want to get our share, then we must all participate to obtain or goal." A blue-haired man with a serious face stood up to address the group. Ghetsis acknowledged the man.

"Yes Cyrus?"

"Your plan Ghetsis. It doesn't seem logical for us to take each region one at a time. If it was each of our responsibility to take down the Heroes, then surely it should be our own responsibility to take claim to what is ours?" Several others agreed and nodded at Cyrus's counter-argument. Ghetsis responded quickly.

"If you believe that you can take on a whole region of people who are opposed to the idea of you taking over, then by far go ahead. But there are a lot more people involved this time, Gym leaders, Elite Four, and several powerful trainers who will go against us. So if you honestly believe you can face that Cyrus, then I will ask the pilot to turn straight to Sinnoh, and we can all see just how easy it is to take over a region as you claim."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes at the madman. "You say this as if you think none of us can handle this as an individual organization, are you doubtful of your own power and possibilities? Do you not trust those who follow you? You may be doubtful of your own power, but you seem mighty confident once you have convinced all of us to join in your plan. Who gave you the right to have major authority of us."

"Because it was my idea in the first place Cyrus."

"Yet it wouldn't have worked if some of us had not been eager or had participated at all in your little revolution idea."

"Are you not satisfied with the results of our group effort Cyrus? Are you opposing the very idea that brought forth the start of our reign over all of the regions?"

Cyrus was silent, his unease starting to be noticed, though he remained calm. "I won't deny that we have had good results from this, but I believe a balance of power would help, Ghetsis."

"I will take note of that Cyrus," Ghetsis responded quickly before turning back to the rest of the group, "are there any other objections to our success?" Everyone around the table was silent, a couple clearing their throats and nodding.

"Good," Ghetsis said, "Now to back to the objective…"

**Ello guys! A longer chapter for you, mostly explaining the background/setting of this story. Hope you enjoy, and can't wait for the next chapter, review if you want, no flames please!**


	3. Lost Tower Trials

**Hello readers! Hope you've been having a good day, and here's what you've been waiting for: Chapter Three of Darkside Revolution! Enjoy :D**

Lucas thought it had seemed like days since he had been snatched from Solaceon Town.

It had seemed like just another small time job for the Heroes of Regions, a report of possible criminal activity near Solaceon Town on Route 209. He had been working with the Heroes for awhile, working smaller cases that wouldn't seek publicity. But it was okay, he preferred it that way anyways, sticking to the shadows, outside of the public eye. Dawn was the one who had gotten Lucas to work with them, apparently it hadn't hurt to have the Sinnoh champion as a childhood friend.

Lucas was checking out the entrance to the Lost Tower, it seemed like a possible place for what was labeled as "possible criminal activity".

He pulled out one of the pokeballs that rested in a smaller pocket in his yellow backpack. Lucas pressed the center button on the pokeball before tossing it into the sky. A red beam shot out from the red-and-white ball, and before him stood one of his partners.

"Magmortar!" It cried, the flames on its shoulders burning brighter as the pokemon roared.

Lucas smiled, he had raised Magmortar from an egg, so he couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride as he witnessed the pokemon's power.

"Mag," the pokemon spoke, and Lucas assumed it was the pokemon's way of asking what was going on.

"'Kay buddy, we're here to check out the Lost Tower for any activity, you ready?"

"Mortar!" Magmortar nodded to Lucas and together they walked through the doors to the tower.

* * *

As the doors shut the darkness grew, save for the light coming from Magmortar, giving an eerie glow to to room. Their steps seemed to echo off the walls, not one other person was in the base of the tower.

Lucas frowned at the absence of people, there was always at least one person coming to leave behind flowers or offerings to their departed pokemon.

"Let's keep going," Lucas whispered, the mood seemed to affect even the volume of his voice. No need to disturb the dearly departed, he thought.

Together the two walked up the stairway, Magmortar's fire giving off enough light to see where they were walking. Once again Lucas noted how there were a lack of people throughout the tower.

Finally the pair reached the top of the tower, the fog that had once been only faint now seemed as thick as ever, Lucas noticed how he seemed to gradually be coated in a layer of moisture.

They looked around the room, although there seemed to be nobody there at first. All of a sudden a whisper echoed throughout the room.

"Wrap."

Eyes that seemed to glowed red appeared throughout the room, slicing through the fog. Lucas watched as one of them launched themselves at Magmortar. In an instant what was now revealed to be a Seviper was wrapped around Magmortar, his arms pinned so he couldn't use his cannons.

"Magmortar!" Lucas shouted, he reached for another pokeball in his backpack but before he could toss it another voice quickly shouted "Go Ariados!"

Lucas tried to release his pokemon but he was too late. The Ariados had leapt through the fog, and landed on top of Lucas.

The spider pokemon hissed in his face, Lucas struggled to pull the pokeball out from under the large pokemon and release it. He had finally extended his arm out and enlarged the pokeball.

"No!" one of the attackers shouted, but Lucas tossed the pokeball into the air and the red beam glowed against the fog, a last light of hope for Lucas in this now dire situation.

Out from the pokeball came his other partner, one he trusted deeply. A large turtle-like pokemon stood in between the criminals and Lucas, a tree on top of its grass-covered shell.

"Torterra! Attack Seviper with Crunch!" The turtle pokemon looked at his partner before charging at the snake that still had Magmortar in its hold. Torterra bit Seviper, the pokemon crying in pain as it released its grip on Magmortar.

Lucas watched as his Magmortar faced Ariados, Torterra facing Seviper. Lucas felt the hope beginning to swell in his chest, but he looked up and saw the fangs of the Ariados glow purple. The voices whispered in unison this time:

"Order your pokemon to stand down, or you won't see the sunlight ever again."

The growing hope within Lucas now cracked and crumbled into pieces, he could feel the burning of the venom as the Ariados threatened to strike. He closed his eyes, frustrated as he shouted to Torterra and Magmortar, "Stop."

He couldn't imagine the faces of his pokemon, knowing they wanted to fight and free him, but he repeated once more to his friends "Torterra, Magmortar, stop." The pokemon cried out, but soon Lucas watched as they lowered the attacks they were prepared to fire.

"Very good," the voices whispered. Lucas watched as the fog gradually lifted. His eyes widened as he saw who had led the attack. Four grunts wearing the uniform that was in Lucas's memory stood before him, the large yellow 'G' on their uniforms he had hoped to see little of nowadays, now standing before him as he lay defenseless.

"Galactic, you shouldn't be here!"

One of the grunts stood slightly in front of the others, and he smirked as he listened to Lucas. "Who cares?" he said, "you're not even a Hero, and you just lost. So shut up, we have business to attend to. You know "possible criminal activity?"

The grunt winked at Lucas before pulling out a phone. He quickly dialed in a phone number,glancing at the other grunts before issuing an order. "Get him ready to ship out, return his pokemon too."

Two of the grunts walked up to where Lucas lay, grabbing him by the arms before Ariados climbed off of him. Lucas tried to listen to what the head grunt was saying on the phone, but his voice was hushed as he spoke quickly. The other two ripped his backpack off of his shoulders, tossing it to the third, a female grunt, who stood close to where Magmortar and Torterra stood.

Lucas kept his gaze on his pokemon as they proceeded to try handcuff his hands behind his back. He struggled as they held his arms behind his back, he even freed one of his arms, quickly elbowing one of the grunts and trying to get off the ground. But the other grunt still held on to Lucas's other arm, and pulled him back down to the ground.

"Stupid kid," the grunt Lucas had elbowed stood up, "that attitude isn't appreciated!" Before Lucas could prepare for the blow the grunt landed a swift kick to his ribs, landing several more blows on Lucas before the head grunt turned noticed and ordered him to stand down.

Lucas winced as the two grabbed his arms once more and brought him to his knees. His chest throbbed, it hurt as he tried to breath steadily, trying to calm himself. He did not fight back this time as they placed the handcuffs around his wrists, although he jerked slightly when they were tightened.

The female grunt had dug around and found where Lucas had stored his pokeballs, and he watched in despair as she soon returned Magmortar and Torterra to their pokeballs, he and his pokemon sharing one last glance, he hated to see the look in their eyes, wanting to protect him yet were unable to act.

"Alright," the grunt with the phone said as he walked back over to the rest of his squad, "now that our flight is on its way lets head down, shall we? Just one last thing," the grunt pulled out a black bandana. He expertly wrapped it around Lucas's head, covering his eyes as he tied it tight behind his head. "Now we can proceed!"

The four grunts surrounded Lucas, the two on his side placing a solid firm on his shoulders to guide him down the stairway, along with making sure he didn't try to run.

Lucas was uncomfortable in the darkness, unable to see where to place his steps. Also, the pain in his chest seemed to hurt even more, new waves of pain coming from his chest. Both of these factors affected the progress of their way down the stairs, but he was guided firmly by his captors.

Eventually they finally made it to the front door, and Lucas couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as he felt the sunlight on his face again, yet the helplessness was greater than his relief.

"Sir," one of the grunts addressed the captain, "When's the shuttle arriving?"

"Any minute now Damus."

The captain then proceeded to address Lucas, "Hey Hero-helper?"

At first he didn't say anything, but Lucas decided to acknowledge the Team Galactic member.

"What?"

"How's the ribcage?"

Lucas hesitated, not knowing whether this was a question of legitimacy or sarcasm, but he quickly answered "I'm fine."

Lucas stood with the others in silence, upset that he couldn't see the captain's face, he felt better reading and seeing people's facial expressions. Although his thoughts were interrupted as a breeze began to blow across the field.

"Shuttle's here," the captain said. Quickly they surrounded Lucas again, and he stood in darkness as he felt the force of the wind grow stronger, the shuttle coming closer to the ground he presumed.

Finally he felt the impact as the shuttle landed, and he listened to the gears turning as he assumed that the door to it was opening.

"Let's go," the head grunt said, and together they all walked forward towards the shuttle.

Lucas was hesitant once more in his steps, but he walked forward onto what was the ramp and entered into the shuttle.

They lead him to somewhere deeper within the aircraft, before pushing him into a room and closing the door. He sighed as he heard the door lock and their footsteps recede.

The silence gathered as he was left alone in the room, he decided it was probably just a holding cell. Lucas tried to stand up, but the shuttle started and he was knocked to the ground by the turbulence as he felt it rise into the air. He then decided to lean against one of the walls, trying to sort out his thoughts. So he sat with darkness as his companion. One thought reverberated throughout his now dimming consciousness as the exhaustion of the day's events began to fall on him.

_What of the others?_

**Long chapter woohoo! Hope you guys enjoyed, criticism is welcome, and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one took! Have a great day fellow readers :D**

**p.s Lucas getting kidnapped was before the actual Heroes were, just a clarification!**


	4. Troubles on the Shuttle

**Thank you BelieverofManyThings, I wanted to make sure I acknowledged you as my first and second reviewer at some point ;)**

**Almost back to the present where the first two chapters started out! So without further ado, Chapter Four everybody!**

**disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, what a bummer :/**

Lucas was finally woken from his sleep as he felt the shuttle prepare for landing, listening to the gears and motors as they hummed.

He tensed when he heard footsteps finally approaching his cell. Time seemed to slow as he listened to the door slowly unlock and finally open.

"Ready to meet the boss kid?" Lucas recognized the voice as the head grunt. He tried to act as if he had not heard the man, not moving an inch as his reply was filled with silence.

He tried to imagine the way the captain stood as he continued to talk, he hated not knowing. He pictured the Galactic member as he heard him sigh, possibly crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"I don't have time for this kid-"

"Lucas," he spoke up, "It's not _kid_, it is Lucas"

"Whatever kid, let's get going." The grunt walked over to where Lucas sat and grabbed him from under the arm, pulling him up to his feet. Lucas couldn't help but notice how the captain wasn't as rough as the other grunt who had pounded him, Damus, instead the captain was gentler as he picked Lucas up onto his feet.

He began to lead Lucas to the door, but Lucas stopped him at the doorway. The head grunt questioned his pause.

"What is it kid?"

"What's your name? If you'll tell me."

Lucas stood there, waiting to see if the grunt would respond, he started thinking that maybe he had offended the grunt somehow. Yet finally the grunt answered quickly before once again he started walking out of the cell.

"Just call me Leni, now hurry up kid." He pulled on Lucas's arm and together they walked briskly through various halls and corridors.

* * *

Finally he opened what Lucas assumed was a door that led back to the main area of the shuttle and set him down in a chair. He tried to relax, but as he sat there someone walked by him and quickly placed his hand where Lucas had been kicked by Damus. Lucas sucked in a breath of pain as the stranger pressed his hand further on Lucas's injured side.

"Don't think you're in the clear yet." Lucas quickly realized it was Damus who was threatening him. He tried to ignore the grunt, but Damus continued to jeer at Lucas.

"What's wrong Hero? Glameow got your tongue? How does it feel to be easily overpowered by just four grunts, really says how weak you really were to fall without much of a fight."

With a final press of his ham Damus walked away as Lucas tried to ignore his once more throbbing side, it was hard enough for him to have to keep Damus out of his mind. The last thing Lucas needed right now was some bully, especially in the powerless position that he was in.

After some time had passed he heard the door of the shuttle open, and someone came up to him, once again he was grabbed by his arm and raised to his feet.

No words were exchanged, but Lucas could tell through the gentle touch that it was Leni who was leading Lucas. He assumed no one else could see Leni's gentleness, not one member in Team Galactic is meant to have an ounce of joy or kindness.

He didn't feel the sunshine this time when they came out from the shuttle, so Lucas guessed they were in a larger aircraft, he felt as if they still weren't on solid ground.

Leni continued to lead Lucas, and once again they walked through various hallways and corridors. Finally they entered a room, and Lucas was surprised when he noticed that Leni was starting to undo the blindfold.

The light at first was blinding to Lucas, he couldn't help but blink several times as his adjusted from the darkness he had despised to the light he had missed. After adjusting, he began to look around the room. He saw that it was a meeting room, a long narrow table with plenty of chairs surrounding.

Then Lucas noticed the man seated at the head of the table. It felt as if the temperature had dropped as he recognized him. His cold blue eyes locked with Lucas's, and he rose out of his chair.

* * *

"Cyrus." The man attempted what Lucas thought was a smirk, but it was barely noticeable, only a flicker before he returned to his usual glowering face.

"Please Lucas, have a seat," Cyrus seated himself, watching Lucas as he waited for him to take a seat. Lucas hesitated, he turned to look at Leni but was surprised that the grunt wasn't there anymore. Lucas slowly walked up to the table, before sitting in a chair that had already been pulled out, it was closer to the opposite end of the table.

"So," Cyrus began in his low voice, "How was the trip over?"

"No need for the sarcasm Cyrus," Lucas snapped, "cut the crap and get to the point."

Cyrus shook his head. "Now now Lucas, no need to be rude. If you're going to be here awhile I would like to make sure my guest is comfortable."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at the Galactic Boss, he had always hated the man and his crazy ideas of a "perfect world".

"How's your perfect world coming along Cyrus?" Cyrus did not hesitate nor show emotion as he responded evenly.

"We're downsizing, but the plan's in motion." Lucas paused as he considered this, what could Cyrus mean by "downsizing"?

Cyrus laughed, Lucas found it strange to hear. "But that's beside the point. I'm not here to gloat or share much, emotions such as those are a waste for me to use. So let's get to it," he leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, his hands laced together.

"You have been a thorn in my side along with your friend when I first made my move to have a perfect world. Therefore, I have no need for you to be a thorn once more, that is why you are here. This is why you will stay here. I have no need for you to ruin the order that is about to come to this imperfect world."

Lucas was silent as he soaked in all that Cyrus had said. He then remembered what he had thought of earlier in his cell.

"What of the Heroes of Regions?"

"That information is not to be shared with you, and I believe this is all the time I have to share with you for now as well. This was quite the chat, no?"

Lucas glared at the Boss as he stood up and walked over to the door, pressing a button on an intercom, calling for grunts to lead Lucas to the brig.

Lucas sat in his seat, and together he and Cyrus shared the silence, staring at each other.

They were finally disturbed as the grunts came, Leni among them as he carried the bandana. Lucas didn't feel like moving, his mind was too busy sorting out his thoughts and ideas, he stayed within his seat. He felt broken as he thought of what could happen to the Heroes. _They've defeated countless villains, what changes this?_ Yet the unease within Lucas stayed with him.

Two of the grunts came over and started to lift Lucas, but he began to struggle. He turned and repeatedly tried to shake off the grunts that tried to hold onto him. Lucas ended up shaking off one of them, and he quickly kicked the grunt in the stomach, sending the victim flying across the room. The rest of the group then proceeded to attempt to restrain Lucas. He fought viciously, kicking and shouting as the grunts tried to grab him.

But it was never going to be a victory, and deep down Lucas knew this. The handcuffs put him at an even greater disadvantage, not counting the fact that he was also outnumbered one to six. Finally three of the grunts surrounded him, Leni included, circling him as he tried to find a way out.

He couldn't help but notice that Cyrus was watching, his cold eyes simply observing the fight in his meeting room, it made Lucas's blood boil.

Leni had noticed his slight distraction when he looked at Cyrus, so Leni dove at Lucas, finally tackling him to the ground. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief from the other grunts as Leni pinned Lucas down.

"That was stupid kid, very stupid," Leni whispered in Lucas's ear before the other grunts came over and helped Leni pull up Lucas, all of them keeping a strong grip on his arms and shoulders.

Leni pulled out the blindfold, but before he put it on Cyrus walked over to where they stood.

"Just a second," he ordered. Leni stepped aside, the grunts still holding on to Lucas's arms.

Before Lucas knew what Cyrus was doing, the Galactic Boss pulled his arm back and swung it hard into Lucas's gut. The grunts still held onto Lucas as he almost dropped to the floor, gasping for the air that was escaping him.

"Mind you," Cyrus spoke, "I do not do this out of anger, or emotion whatsoever. I do this as a lesson. Learn your place Lucas, it is no longer at the top."

He nodded to the grunts, "Proceed." Leni quickly tied the bandana once more around Lucas's head which now hung low, his chin hugging his chest. The group then half-dragged and half-led Lucas through the various hallways once more.

He could tell they were heading down, having to travel downstairs and downward ramps multiple times. Soon they arrived at the brig, and they quickly unlocked one of the cells and tossed Lucas in.

After Lucas listened to the receding footsteps of the Galactic members, he released all of the feelings he held in. For the first time since his capture at the Lost Tower, Lucas began to cry. The pain of his body was felt as he continued to shed his tears. He hurt so much, his arms sore from the cuffs, his side and gut still trying to recover from the blows that were dealt.

He finally was able to calm himself instead of continuing his mental breakdown. _Stay strong,_ he thought to himself, _the others will be fine, if they've beaten these fools once they can beat them again_.

With that Lucas decided to try and figure out what was in the cell. He tried walking along the walls, discovering there was a barred-window on the door which was the only source of light, a small bed in the left corner, along with a toilet in the opposite one. He sighed.

_Life is too complicated sometimes._

* * *

Weeks seemed to pass since his arrival at the Galactic Aircraft. The grunts finally allowed him to no longer be handcuffed after he didn't put up a fight, especially after they continued to beat on him while he was cuffed, attacking in groups. But the groups grew less and less as he sat and didn't try to defend himself. They soon also let him take off the blindfold as well. Leni never took part in such actions though, Lucas couldn't help but feel a small flicker of trust within the kind grunt.

Lucas tried to find ways to pass the time, walking around his cell, imagining what was going on outside, in the real world, right now.

Until one day when he was reconnected.

He had just finished the second meal of the day when he heard it. It was something that was different from the usual schedule. An indifference was important to Lucas, it meant that something was actually happening instead of his usual restless days. He quickly ran up to the door, leaving his tray on the bed as he stared out the window.

He was surprised when Leni was the one who came to him. He seemed slightly nervous, and whispered hurriedly before he had to run back down the hallway.

"It's beginning, stay away from the door or else they'll be mad. They don't want you to see just yet."

Lucas considered what Leni was talking about, but listened to his instructions and hurried back to his bed. His curiosity grew as he heard the grunts leading someone down the hall, and the door next to his was unlocked and he was intrigued even more at the sound of them tossing the prisoner in.

After the grunts were long gone he heard the prisoner beginning to cry, he could tell it was a girl.

"Hey," Lucas whispered cautiously, still wary of the possibility of a guard coming at any time, "it's alright."

The girl paused in her crying, she was gulping in the air as she tried not to break into another fit of tears. But she had recognized the voice, one she hadn't heard in a long time.

"L-Lucas?"

"Dawn?"

**BWAHAHAHAHA! And now we have caught up pretty much to present time! This is actually kind of big for me because I usually don't get past the third chapter in my stories :P so thank you for reading, favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed! **


	5. Waging War

**I'm glad to already be working on this, I'm enjoying writing this story as well ^_^**

**Edit: Wow I just noticed that I didn't have the Johto heroes xP I probably had a reason for that when I wrote the first chapter, sorry Lyra and Ethan! You guys didn't piss of Giovanni as much as Red did apparently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, what a bummer :/**

"L-Lucas?"

"Dawn?"

Lucas was in shock. There was no way that this could actually be the Dawn he had known. No, Dawn was too strong, too smart to actually lose to Team Galactic. He voiced his own doubts to the stranger.

"You can't be Dawn."

"Lucas, it's me, don't you recognize my voice?"

"I don't care," he shouted. Lucas could feel the tears beginning to well in his eyes, tears of rage and hurt. "My friend wouldn't have been beaten, she would have destroyed Team Galactic, not lose. Losing was never an option!"

He listened to the silence that began to expand after his outburst. Then the stranger spoke up.

"Lucas, when we were smaller, back in Twinleaf Town, you helped show me how to catch my first pokemon remember? It was a Starly, remember?" She began to sob. "Don't you remember me Lucas?" Her pleas ended in her own new set of tears that poured from her eyes.

Lucas was shattered, her identity was confirmed. The emotion was too real, the memory standing out too real in his mind.

She had just been starting out back then, Lucas was helping the professor, who then asked him to help out Dawn learn the basics. She had been such a beginner, so clueless yet so determined.

Lucas cleared his throat to end the silence.

"Dawn, how?"

"I-I don't know Lucas. It felt just like the first time we took them on, but his last pokemon, I didn't think he could actually control it. But he did Lucas, he did! It was Dialga, the pokemon who controls space. I guess since he tried to control Palkia and failed, he had to try with Palkia's opposite."

Lucas was in shock at the news of Cyrus obtaining Dialga. The pokemon was a controller of space itself, how could anyone control such a force? He turned his attention back to Dawn.

"How are you, what condition are you in?"

"They just blindfolded me, my hands are handcuffed behind my back, there was one jerk grunt on the smaller ship they used to get me here, but I'm still in good shape."

"Look, they're going to hurt you if you resist. I know, I know it sucks but you can't fight back. We are outmatched now, they've made us the underdogs. But there is still hope Dawn, the other Heroes-"

"I'm not the first Lucas."

His heart shattered. _Surely not?_ Dawn continued, and the truth was a hard blow for Lucas.

"At first it was Red, he had been called out for some important mission back at Kanto. We lost contact with him a couple of days after we left. We tried to re-establish contact, but we never found him. Gradually the others began to go missing. But there wasn't time to search after massive reports of large amount of crime began to fill in our work. Finally I was called out, and I had been filled in about some disturbance at the Spear Pillar. I ended up having to face Cyrus, but I failed. I bet they're going after Black now too."

Lucas was frustrated about the news, but then he thought about what Dawn had just said.

"Why would Team Galactic go after all of the Heroes? Surely Cyrus didn't travel from region to region and capture _all_ of the Heroes? Wouldn't they be here then?"

"I don't know Lucas, I thought they could be here too after I realized that you were here, but they're not. And it's too much of a coincidence for Team Galactic to snatch us while the others were taken as well. You don't think?" Dawn paused, could that really be possible, surely that couldn't be?

"Dawn," Lucas said, his voice was starting to shake, "Surely not?"

"I- it seems that it could be possible, it's too large of a coincidence."

Lucas hit his fist against the wall of his cell.

_Oh, how naive we were._

"Look Lucas, if this is true then maybe we ca-"

"No Dawn, I'm done. No more okay?"

He could hear the hesitation as she considered arguing or not, finally she gave in when he heard her sigh in defeat.

"Fine, you win today Spero."

Lucas felt the dark hugging him as he walked over to the corner where his bed was located. He slumped back onto it, his head resting against the wall. The explosion of his beliefs felt like a physical blow, one he didn't know whether or not he could recover from.

* * *

Days passed, Dawn soon realized that the fight had been taken from Lucas. On her first day here she knew it, but understanding it cracked her own hope of ever escaping. If they could break him, how could she ever stay resilient? So she tried to fight for the both of them.

Try as she might, she failed.

The physical abuse from the grunts seemed to never end as she continued to struggle. They beat her as she would lay on the ground vulnerable, they would touch her and harass her. The only thing that kept her going was seeing Lucas so broken down.

Weeks passed, and Dawn found herself still waging war with the captors when another was added to the pile of captives.

The entrance of Brendan and May was a blow to Dawn's forces, but it was a double-edged sword. Hope seemed to gather as now Dawn was not the only one, she had allies now.

But the war was always one that they could never win, for soon the Galactics took a new tactic. Soon they were using Lucas, beating on him if Dawn or the others tried to fight, and they did to him what they didn't do to the others. He was an example for them, as he was also the checkmate for their war.

Eventually came Red, who was silent except from his occasional shouts of pain from his own torture. Soon the others began to lose their will, the spirit of man inside them withering to the power of discipline and pain.

Finally all of the Heroes were reunited with the arrival of Black. The boy was distraught and in a state of shock when he arrived, but the Galactic treatment soon brought him back to reality.

Black was surprised by the silence of the others, he couldn't understand what had happened to them._Where was their spirit? Their fight to be free from this wrongful captivity?_

"Guys, what's going on? Do any of you know?"

The silence was as thick as ever when suddenly Lucas spoke up, the others were surprised to hear his voice after him being quiet for so long.

"All of them are working together now Black, all of them. There's nothing we can do about it too, we were too naive, too stupid to think that we could ever stand up to them."

Black wanted to shout at the boy, but he continued arguing quietly, so as not to provoke the guards.

"I can't believe you of all could say that, you who had the most faith in us?"

"Where did that faith get me Black? It got me here, where Arceus knows what's going to happen to us. Don't you understand now that we survive as long as we obey. Now that may seem hard for you, but I'm done now. No more games, okay?"

Black frowned, _how could this be the same guy?_ he thought. Soon Black ended his trials of trying to convince Lucas that there was hope, but he realized that even he didn't know how they could get out of this.

* * *

Later on, after the Heroes seemed to have finally been broken, Lucas notice a squad of grunts coming down to the brig. At first he didn't recognize Leni, none of the grunts had the typical hairstyle of Team Galactic. Lucas stared at Leni's short blonde hair, the new style alien to him. He found it odd also that they were all wearing the same uniform, but it was not Team Galactic.

Instead they wore dark grey uniforms, the sleeves black, a red zero on all of their right shoulders. They also wore a beret that was the same color red as the zero they wore on their shoulders. Lucas frowned slightly, but he stood away from the door of his cell.

Leni walked up to Lucas's cell, and he whispered quietly as he fumbled with the keys.

"The top want you and the others to come up, it's starting Lucas." Leni unlocked the door, stepping into the cell when he opened the door. He grabbed Lucas's arms and put them behind his back, but Lucas could still feel Leni's gentleness as he placed the handcuffs around his wrists, making sure they weren't too tight while not taking much time to check so as not to be noticed by the others. He also wrapped the familiar bandana out and wrapped it around Lucas's eyes tight, then proceeded to lead him out of the cell.

Lucas listened as the other grunts proceeded to gather the Heroes, knowing they would not be as gentle with them as Leni had been. He assumed Damas was in the group as well when he heard Red give a quick shout of pain.

Soon they were led slowly through the hallways, the blindfolded Heroes and Lucas occasionally bumping and nudging each other. In a way, it made them feel reassured, that they were all there and none of them would be left out. It sent an ache through Lucas's heart, cold from the lack of fire that used to burn with rebellion inside of him. He could feel it flicker, for an instant he remembered freedom and its glory.

Eventually the group was led onto what Lucas realized was a lift, he and the others stumbled as it started up, but the grunts held firm to them. As he steadied Lucas felt a quiver of excitement, _could they be going outside_?

His thought was confirmed when the lift stopped and the doors opened, Lucas was welcomed by the breeze that was created from the traveling aircraft. Once again he and the others were led by the squad to somewhere on the top of the aircraft, until finally they stopped, and proceeded to line everyone up.

"Heroes of Regions!" A voice greeted them as gradually the blindfolds were undone. Lucas blinked, adjusting to the sunlight he had missed so much. He soaked it in, then looked down at his body for a second, trying to see what he looked like in the sunlight.

Lucas wasn't surprised by all of the bruises and scars on his arms. It was the paleness that he found strange, he never knew how white he had become in the darkness of his cell. But as he stood with the sun glaring into his eyes he couldn't help but feel like he could wither away, or disappear like a ghost. He looked up once more, squinting at the gathered crime bosses who stood across from the Heroes. Lucas noted how they all wore similar uniforms to the grunts, along with the berets, but instead their uniforms seemed superior, as if more effort was put into them. Ghetsis cleared his throat, smiling before speaking up.

"Today we all are here to witness the rise of an empire, as the false system before shall be eradicated! We will destroy all disorder and chaos. Everything and everyone will be united, there will be peace. You are here to watch the beginnings of a perfect world order, for you have rebelled against our ideals. It is time for you to see what your futile fighting was all for. It is time for you to see what Team Zero can accomplish without your meddling. " He nodded to the grunts who held the Heroes, and together they brought them closer to the edge of the ship. A few struggled, but Lucas walked calmly while Leni guided him.

With the sun shining on this beautiful day upon Unova, the Heroes watched as shuttle after shuttle made its descent to the land below. Horror engrossed them as they saw projectiles being fired from the shuttles, and the fiery explosions that came afterward.

Lucas looked away, the sight of the flames soon reached him, and he could feel the fire inside of him finally awakening.

He faced the leaders of chaos, what hypocrites they were to call this the beginning of order.

Tears began to come to Lucas's eyes as he shouted at the smug looking group.

"This isn't over! There's no way you can pull this off!"

Cyrus gave his cold smile, it almost pleased him to see the fires of rebellion within the boy, but pleasure was not something he would allow to feel, satisfaction possibly but there was no need to feel such emotions like pleasure.

He walked up the rebellious teen, he would learn to stay in his place eventually.

"You've been broken once boy," he whispered before backhanding Lucas across the face, "and you will be broken again."

Lucas felt his cheek glow from the pain, but he didn't cry out, shout in pain or fall down in forgiveness. No, he stood strong, his white body glowing with resistance as he took the blow.

The fire had awoken inside him, and so the others burned with a silent promise whispered throughout all of their conscious.

_We fight together, for we are the Heroes of Regions. A promise had been made, and so it must be kept._

**Awesome! Another long chapter that I can gladly put up! This one actually took me longer to write then the others, I had to think this one out on where I wanted to end it so as not to be too short, but I guess you could say it was quite filling.**

**So now that the Heroes are reunited, and the promise will be upheld, how will our Heroes and Lucas fair against this difficult war between the Heroes and Team Zero?**

**Please favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed! Have a favorite line? Post it in the reviews!**


End file.
